Idris Changes Everyone
by jenjen182
Summary: What if the Jace and Clary fight in CoG ended with Clary telling Jace she would never speak to him again? And what if Clary disappeared for 2 years, and was finally found by the searching Jace and the gang? Will Clary still love him? Can she still love him? Includes much Clace, with possible Sizzy and Malec!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everybody! First story, so I would appreciate all feedback. The story starts at Clary and Jace's fight in City of Glass (the words spoken by the characters are the same as the book in the beginning of the story). And, of course, I do not own these amazing characters- they all belong to the great author Cassandra Clare! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Clary shook in anger and fear as Jace screamed at her. Vaguely, the back of her mind recalled that this wasn't their first fight, in fact, it was only one of their many. Still, the words Jace was spitting out left her astounded.

"You should never have come. I know I told you it's because it isn't safe for you here, but that wasn't true. The truth is that I don't want you here because you're rash and thoughtless and you'll mess everything up. It's just how you are. You're not careful, Clary."

"Mess…everything…up?" Her voice cracked, and she felt tears coming to her eyes. _I can't cry; Shadowhunters don't cry. I can't cry, I can't cry... not in front of Jace_.

"Oh, Jace ," Isabelle murmured. Her expression was sad and guilty, as if she knew what Jace was saying would make a permanent imprint.

"You always just race ahead without thinking," Jace said. "You know that, Clary. We'd never have ended up in the Dumort if it wasn't for you."

"And Simon would be dead ! Doesn't that count for anything?" She cried.

Maybe it was rash, but—" His eyes glued to hers, their expression as cold as steel. The comforting golden look to them was gone.

"Maybe? But it's not like every decision I've made was a bad one! You said, after what I did on the boat, you said I'd saved everyone's life—" She started.

Jace's face went completely pale as he screamed back at her, "Shut up, Clary, SHUT UP—"

"On the boat?" Alec confusedly looked from Clary to Jace. "What about what happened on the boat? Jace—"

"I just told you that to keep you from whining!" Jace shouted, his anger exploding onto her. Every shout he made felt like a new rune carved into her skin, but not with a stele; with a knife. "You're a disaster for us, Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be one, you'll never be a Shadowhunter. You don't know how to think like we do, think about what's best for everyone—all you ever think about is yourself! But there's a war on now, or there will be, and I don't have the time or the inclination to follow around after you, trying to make sure you don't get one of us killed!"

Clary opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had nothing to say. His anger had made hers retreat into a corner and hide, and now she could feel her legs shaking. She was so angry that she couldn't even speak. Clary had never even imagined him screaming at her like this, with such viciousness that it seemed he was a demon. Never had she imagined this rage, this explosion of anger and hatred being poured on her.

"Go home, Clary," he said exhaustedly, as if the things he'd said were something he'd wanted to say for a long time. "Go home."

She stared back at him, his expression cutting glass, cutting her. Her feet started moving, and before she knew it, she was at the door, still waiting for him to stop her and apologize. Clary turned around to see him staring back at her, covered in the darkness of shadow.

"When you told me the first time that Valentine was your father, I didn't believe it." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Not just because I didn't want it to be true, but because you weren't anything like him. I've never though you were anything like him. But you are." Taking in the expression of pain that crossed his face, she spoke again. "You are exactly like him, Jace _Morgenstern_," She spat. "And you can never change that. Never."

As if in a trance, she saw herself take one last look around the room, as if for memory safe-keeping, gracefully leave it, and slam the door behind her, so hard that the house shook. Unbelievable waves of anger fell all around her as she stumbled down the stairs, heading toward the front door. A part of her, the part that loved Jace, begged him to come after her. The rest of her silently fumed.

Clary ripped the front door open, slamming it shut as she strode out of the Penhallows. Her stomach turned as she looked around the neighborhood, wondering how to get back to Amatis now.

"Clary!" A voice called to her as she turned to see Sebastian. She couldn't handle anyone right now, especially not the opposite sex.

"Sebastian, I can't talk to you right now, I just can't." She stormed off the steps and headed down the pavement, recalling that this was the right direction.

"Clary, what happened? I can help you-" Sebastian whined, chasing after her.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" She turned and screamed at him. "I told you once that I didn't want your help! I don't need anyone's help, since apparently all I do is mess things up!" Clary directed this last comment to Jace's open window. His face peered through the glass, and she saw nothing but regret and pain coming from his expression.

Sebastian stumbled backward, as if her verbal blow had hit him physically. He turned to her with hurt in his eyes, then strode back into the Penhallows. Clary didn't notice; she was concentrated on Jace.

"Clary, I'm sorry-" He started.

"Save it!" She screamed back at him. "Don't even bother talking to me again." With that she stormed off toward Amatis' home, not noticing Jace as he called after her, punching through the glass in frustration.

* * *

**So? What about it so far? Sorry, felt like leaving a cliffhanger here! I twisted the end a little, the way I wanted it at least. **

**Till tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow, thanks for all of the amazing reviews! You guys are so nice. :D I might try to post 2 chapters today, since everyone seems so excited (including myself). From now on, all the dialogue will be from my mind, so stick around and keep reviewing! All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare!_**

* * *

Jace punched through the glass of his window in anger. The glass shattered under his strong, lean fingers, cutting into his skin like small knives, but he didn't feel anything but longing. For Clary. He knew it was wrong to love... to love his sister, but he did anyway. When his father, Valentine, told him that Clary was his sister, he felt like the fates were spitting on him, telling him he could never love someone, no matter how much he tried. Still, Jace pined for no one but Clary. He thought she loved him too, at the fairy court in front of the Seelie Queen. That kiss was magical, and he couldn't get it out of his mind, the way she felt in his arms, pressed up against him, his fingers winding through her fiery hair...

"Jace, what have you done?" Isabelle said softly, waking him up from his stupor.

"I have to go- I have to go after her." Jace said, hoping his voice was steady, pleading that it wouldn't crack and reveal anything to his adoptive sister and _parabatai_.

Alec sighed. "Go."

Jace dashed out of the room, his feet pounding down the stairs. His arm swung to open the door of the Penhallows when... something, _someone_ jumped in front of him. "Sebastian, move!" Jace yelled.

"You love her, don't you?" The boy with dark curls whispered. "I said, you love her, don't you!" He adamantly at Jace.

"Just go Sebastian! Just go!" Jace tried to push him out of the way, but Sebastian was strong, his feet glued to the old oak floors above the ground of Idris.

"You'll regret this Jonathan," Sebastian threatened, a vicious smirk creeping up on his face as he watched Jace flinch at hearing his real name. "You'll regret ever loving Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Is that a threat?" Jace demanded, a pounding in his ears.

"You may not know it yet, but she's not yours to love," Sebastian purred, then stepped aside. "We'll meet again, and I won't be so nice next time."

With an odd look at Sebastian, Jace dashed out the door in search of a girl with fiery curls.

Clary sighed as she sunk into the small twin bed at Amatis' home. When she'd banged through the front door, wearing full armor, Amatis had just stared at her, then slowly whispered, "Just go, Clarissa. Just go." It was in that annoying tone that some adults used, when they were so mad that they couldn't even yell at you.

Still, Clary couldn't stop thinking of Jace and his blonde, wispy hair. _Was I too harsh? Did I ruin all that we might have been_? She swallowed deeply as she put her fingers to her temple. Clary didn't even know if Jace loved her. She was his _sister_. She should love him with this paternal love, this supportive, caring sisterly love, but she didn't. She wanted him like she wanted nobody else. But did he want her?

She kept thinking of what he'd said, but only 3 words stuck in her head. "Go home Clary." Clary punched the bed in anger, then grabbed her bag and started packing it. She'd grabbed some food earlier, and stuffed it in, as well as some weapons and old clothes that Amatis had hanging in a closet. Was she going home, back to New York? Or somewhere else? She had no idea. Poor Luke; he would come back to her missing in Amatis' care. She would seem him again though. Sometime she would.

Clary slid the bag over her shoulder and put a couple seraph blades in her belt, as well as her witchlight in her pocket. Before she put it in, she ran her fingers slowly over the carved stone, remembering that fateful night in the garden when Jace had given her this. Then he kissed her, or she kissed him- Clary still couldn't recall who leaned in first. It seemed like both of them had done it at the same time, both only thinking the same thing. Their first kiss was perfect, his arms tight around her waist, her fingers clasped around his strong, muscular shoulders... but it was all ruined when she became his sister.

"Goodbye Idris. Goodbye Isabelle, Alec, Amatis, Luke. Goodbye Jace." She murmured as she looked around the small room one last time, just as her door banged open, a tall blonde figure standing in the doorway.

"Clary!" Jace shouted, his breathing wild. "Clary!"

* * *

**_Yay! I feel really accomplished now- :). Keep checking up today, I think I will post another chapter tonight. Please review, follow and favorite!_**

**_Till later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I promised everybody a new chapter today, didn't I? Well, I really had fun with this one. It almost made me tear up a bit... *sniff*. Please, keep up the great reviews and in turn I will deliver more chapters! And, of course, all characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Clary!" Jace shouted, his breathing wild. "Clary!"

She turned to face him, expressions of anger and pity crossing her face, clouding her pine tree green eyes. "Jace, what are you doing h-"

"Clary, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just... I always push the people away." He approached her slowly, cautiously, as if she could be broken.

"What people?" Her body felt dry, aching for Jace to kiss her. She tried to destroy the thought, but it enveloped her mind.

"The people, the people," Jace started, so close now that he was standing right in front of her. "The people that I love."

Her legs were shaking again, she definitely knew that. It was like all of the anger she had towards him just an hour ago was gone.

"I know it's wrong, but I- I can't take it seeing you with others," Jace murmured softly. "When the Daylight- Simon was with you, I was so angry all the time. I knew it, it wasn't right, but I can't help it."

"Jace, I..." She couldn't speak.

"Whenever we get close, I push you away." He reached out slowly towards her face, his fingers twirling a lock of her red curls. "Clary, I've never loved someone like I love you. It's all new to me. You're the only person I care about."

"What about-" She swallowed slowly. "What about the others? What will they think of us?"

"It doesn't matter what they think," He whispered. "As long as we're together, I can survive. As long as I'm with you Clary, I'm unstoppable."

He leaned into her, his muscular arms sliding around her waist, her hands clasping around his neck. His lips brushed hers, then she felt like she was floating, so giddy, so happy to be with Jace. His hands tight around her, as if she would leave him. Her fingers moving through his silky blonde hair. They were perfectly in synch with each other, their bodies pressed up together as if they were only one.

_This is wrong._ A voice chanted in the back of her mind. _This is wrong Clary. This is your brother!_ The voice shouted, forcing Clary to pull away from Jace.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his golden eyes a deep rich black, staring back at her with curiosity and longing. His voice sounded soft and musical, all traces of his arrogance gone.

"I can't, Jace," She replied, her voice low and filled with pain. "You're my brother. I just can't."

She turned and grabbed at her messenger bag, which had fallen to the floor when Jace kissed her. "Bye Jace."

Clary stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the forehead, for luck. That was what her mother used to do when Clary went through something scary as a kid, like going to the doctor for a shot.

"Clary-" Jace started, as he watched his sister smile as she pushed open the glass window and fell out of it.

"No! Clary!" He moaned as he raced towards the window. There was his sister, her flaming red hair glowing as she stepped through a freshly made portal. Her hand was the last thing he saw as she punched the portal and it shattered, exploding into red sparks that scattered all around the pavement of Idris.

Jace flipped out the window, landing agile on his feet. He stumbled towards where the portal was, but now there was nothing but air and red sparks. He sunk to his feet as only one thought went through his head.

_Clary was gone._

* * *

**_Geez, I like leaving you all on cliffhangers, don't I? They always add something special- :) My chapters will get longer- it's just that I'm actually in the process of finding a desk to write on. Right now, my computer is on my lap as I sit back in my plastic IKEA chair which is surprisingly comfortable... :D_**

**_Please review, follow, and favorite! _**

**_Till the next post (which will be very very soon)!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here comes another chapter! This one did make me tear up a bit, so get ready for a sob fest. Seriously, go get the tissues. :D_**

**_Anyway, be ready because the 5th chapter is coming tomorrow morning! I'll probably work on it tonight because I am officially losing my braces tomorrow! Yay! I am _****_ecstatic. _**

**_This usual disclaimer: characters belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help motivate me! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Jace, you have to get up sometime." A voice muttered softly in his ear. "We'll find her. She's probably back in New York."

"That's the thing Isabelle!" Jace yelled angrily, his voice slightly muted under the covers of his bed. "She's not. When she said goodbye, it was like goodbye forever, not just goodbye for a couple days."

"Maybe it's good that she's gone." Said someone from the corner of the room.

"Alec!" Isabelle cried. "It's Clary! Jace's sister! How can you say that?"

As the two siblings bickered, Jace felt himself sinking into another depression. Alec and Isabelle had gone looking for him since he hadn't returned after leaving the Penhallows for Clary, and they found him on his knees, red sparks dying in his hands. Alec had removed a seraph blade thinking there was a demon attack, but Jace explained in slow, one word answers that Clary had summoned a portal. She was gone. And she could be anywhere in the world. They'd dragged him back to the Penhallows where he had since been in and out of constant depressions. They thought it was just because he missed Clary and was upset about the argument. They were right about him missing her- Jace felt like since Clary left a hole had opened up in his chest. He wasn't his usual cocky self; it was all gone, vanished off the face of the Earth just like Clary had taken it.

He took a couple deep breaths. What good was it sitting here, not moving and barely talking when she, the only girl he loved, and will ever love, was in possibly in danger? "Alec! Isabelle!" He shouted over their loud voices.

They turned to him, their faces with expressions of surprise. "Listen to me. We need to find Clary."

"Mom," Clary whispered. "Mom, I'm here."

She was at her mother's bedside at Beth Israel, softly stroking her hand. There had been no change in her condition.

"Mom, there's-" Her voice cracked again, as a single tear ran down her cheek. "There's something I have to tell you. I know you can't hear me, but I have to tell you anyway. I think- I know I'm in love with Jace. Jace _Morgenstern_, mom. My brother."

"I don't know how it happened Mom. I think some part of me knew all along, ever since we kissed in the garden after he gave me the witchlight." She laughed quietly. "You know that expression, when you kiss the right person, you see fireworks? That's what I saw. Except the fireworks were like explosions. It just felt, right. Like we were meant to meet each other, meant to fall in love."

"But Mom, when Valentine said we were brother and sister, I think some part of me knew, deep down. Yet I denied it. I didn't want to believe it. After that, I started second guessing everything I did with him. I would say to myself, a sister wouldn't do that, a sister wouldn't do this. I knew I loved him, but I pretended I didn't. For- for everbody else's sake, I guess. I thought they would find it sickening that we loved each other."

"I know Jace loves me Mom, I know I love Jace. But, for him, I have to disappear for a while. Find out what I want. If I'm willing for this to work. Who knows Mom, maybe he'll love someone else when I come back. Maybe I will love someone else. But I have to leave, to find that out." She kissed her mother's forehead, just like she'd done with Jace. "I love you Mom. Thanks for listening." She slipped a small sheet of paper on top of her mom's bedside table.

Clary strolled out of the hospital, oblivious to everything else happening except for the silent tears running down her face. She pushed open the large white doors with porthole windows and sat down on a cold blue bench outside Beth Israel. Wiping away her tears, she stroked the witchlight in her hand.

"Someday Jace, you'll know where to find me." She whispered, as she took the witchlight rune and buried it along with a note softly into the dewy soil next to the bench.

"I love you Jace Morgenstern, and I will never stop loving you." She sighed sadly and stood on shaking legs. Quietly, she walked away, disappearing into the cascading orange leaves of fall.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! It helps me so much. _**

**_Till tomorrow morning! Be ready guys!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's heart beat fast as he sliced open a Ravener demon. Alec stood next to him, twirling a seraph blade. _Could this be it? Could we find Clary? _Jace thought anxiously.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked him. He nodded slowly, pushing back the wooden door as a Drevak demon flew straight toward him.

Clary whipped out a seraph blade. "Sahvi." She whispered, as the blade lit up the dark and and damp corridor. Her Sensor was going wild with demonic activity, pulsing vibrantly.

"Let's go." She said to no one in particular, and charged in. A Drevak demon was hissing in the corner... but not at her. _Are there other Shadowhunters here?_ She wondered. No matter. She would kill the demon anyway.

She charged at the demon from behind, stabbing it quickly and deeply with the blade. It shrieked, hissing out air like a deflated balloon as splatters of demon blood showered the room. Yuck. Clary wiped the dark, tar like substance off of her hands and knife.

"Clary?" A voice cried out from behind her.

She whirled around, crouching into a fighting position, her blade at the ready, but what she saw wasn't what she expected.

"Jace?" She said unexpectedly.

Jace dropped his blade to the ground as he took in Clary's appearance. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and thick combat boots, made for Shadowhunters. Her arms were slightly visible underneath the dark fabric and he noticed that they were well marked with runes. Her hair had turned, if it was possible, more red; it was now the glowing color of fire embers. It tousled down her back and stopped at her mid-waist. She looked, she was... a Shadowhunter.

"What are you doing here?" The words that came from his mouth sounded weak and strangled. Great, now she might think he was weak.

She straightened herself back out from a defensive crouch and sighed. "I was around the area when my Sensor started pulsing. I followed it to kill some demons. I expect you were doing the same thing?" Her voice was musical to him, with a constant melody.

"Actually, we got a tip off from Isabelle about your whereabouts." Alec replied. "Jace has been looking everywhere for you since-"

"Since 2 years ago? In Idris?" Clary completed the sentence with confidence and ease.

"Can... can you give us a minute, Alec?" Jace turned to his _parabatai_, giving him a look.

"Oh, uh, sure." Alec muttered. "Um, I'll be outside." He strolled out of the abandoned building uncomfortably.

"Jace..." Clary started. She wasn't sure how to finish. "Jace, what do you want to discuss?"

"What happened in Idris, Clary? You were gone for 2 years! Do you have any idea-" His tone was fierce, filled with anger and pain.

"How worried you were?" Clary finished. "Jace, I was, well, in a place! I needed to go. Especially after I had the cold, hard truth thrown at me right in the face."

"Clary, I told you I push people away!" Jace yelled angrily.

"God Jace, you do more than push people away! You know why I ran? Why I disappeared for 2 years?" Clary screamed. "Because I'm just a useless mundane that messes everything up according to the person I love!"

"Clary, I told you... according to the person you love?" Jace's voice suddenly went soft. "Clary, I..."

"I just..." Clary turned around quietly. "Jace..."

"We can still make it work." He whispered, stepping closer again. "I still love you, I will always love you..."

They were close enough to kiss. Clary felt her heart beat speed up again; she wanted to sigh. It hadn't sped up like that in 2 years. She leaned into him, and then they were kissing, and the fireworks were going off again. His lips were soft and warm against hers, gentle and forgiving. His arms were back around her waist, pulling her into his muscular chest. Her hands skimmed over his scars and laced around his neck. It was like Idris all over again... _it was like Idris all over again_.

"Jace!" Clary shouted, as she pulled out of his grasp and turned away. "Just, just stop."

His eyes were dark again. They always turned dark with desire when they kissed. "Clary, you know I love you..."

"Jace, I don't- I don't love you anymore." Clary lied, looking down at the concrete floor.

"What?!" The anger was back in his voice.

"Clary? Jace? You done in there?" Alec's voice called from outside.

"Yeah, comin' out!" She yelled back. "C'mon Jace. Let's head back to the Institute. It's been a while."

Jace stumbled out after her with only one thought in mind. _If she loved me once, she can love me again. Can't she? _He smiled. Jace Morgenstern had never had to romanticize a girl before- usually they all came to him. _This should be interesting. _


	6. Author's Update Information

_**Hi everybody! Since some of you may not have seen my update yesterday, I wanted to post out that I will start updating now at least once a week. Some things have come up that make it difficult for me to write a chapter a day; but don't worry, I will keep updating. I hope to update with chapter 6 on Monday. **_

_**Thanks for waiting and keep reviewing! You guys are the best. **_

_**-jenjen182 (the author)**_

_**And, as a usual disclaimer, I do not own the MI characters! I just own the storyline. :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

"Clary!" A voice shrieked as she, Alec, and Jace exited the New York Institute's tightly packed elevator. Jace had kept bumping into her accidentally-on-purpose, so she was relieved to be out.

"Isabelle!" Clary cried back as the two embraced. "They told me you tracked me down! How did you know where I was?"

"Well, it took a little work, and a little asking around in the Clave's networks, but finally we got a tip off about where you were. Here, in New York. Apparently someone had seen you, and you're pretty memorable with that gorgeous red hair!" Isabelle admired it like she was thinking of all the different ways she could make Clary prettier.

"Clary?" A voice asked, coming from the shadows.

"Simon!" Clary ran to him, pulling him into the light as they hugged.

"Clary, I'm so glad you're safe," Simon started. "We were really worried." Isabelle nodded next to him. "God, I was so worried I think I got wrinkles! See? See?" She scrunched up her forehead as Clary, Simon, and Alec laughed.

"Jace, are you okay?" Isabelle turned to him. "You seem- I don't know, out of it."

"Fine." Jace muttered angrily as he strode away from the previously happy group and headed into the deep hallways of the New York Institute.

"What's wrong with him?" Simon asked, looking at Clary and Alec.

Clary looked at the ground. "I, uh..."

"Hey Alec, Simon, why don't you two go find Jace and cheer him up? I will show Clary to her room." Isabelle said pointedly. Simon looked confused, but Alec got the message and dragged him away.

"So, what's up?" Isabelle said as she led Clary through the maze of halls. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Jace got rejected. But you wouldn't have done that."

Clary didn't respond- she just stared at the ground.

"Oh my gosh, you did!" Exclaimed Isabelle.

"No, I do!" Clary replied. "I do love him, but that's what I'm scared of. Besides, aren't you disgusted? Jace and I are brother and sister!"

"Clary, we all saw the romantic tension between you two. It was pretty obvious," Isabelle muttered matter-of-factly. "Anyway, it was all Valentine and, sorry, Jocelyn's fault for not letting you know before you met Jace! I mean, Jace was like, obsessed with you after he met you that one night at _Pandemonium_. He kept saying how odd it was that you could see through glamours and that we needed to bring you back to the Institute. And when Hodge finally agreed, Jace insisted that it be him to get you."

"I just, it seems, wrong Isabelle." Clary looked nervous.

"Alright, just know that Jace will be after you. He's not gonna give up on the girl he loves." Isabelle laughed and beckoned Clary to follow her.

Clary ran back after her, with a wave of hesitation covering her face, as if she were fearful of what to come.

Jace slammed his door shut angrily, sitting on his bed with his head between his hands.

"Jace!" A voice called quietly outside his door. Alec.

"Alec, I don't want your help!" Jace shouted back to him.

"I'm here too, thanks for asking," Simon muttered.

"I don't need your help either bloodsucker," Jace growled.

"Please, let us help you. We know how-" Alec started.

"Just go!" He yelled back. "Just go."

The shadowhunter and the daylighter wandered off, knowing how Jace was when he was like this. Jace however, sat motionless and stationary on his minimalist bed, still feeling the pain of rejection he had a few hours ago.

_"Jace, I don't- I don't love you anymore."_

It echoed through his mind, and he buried his head in his lap, trying to stop the tears that would never come.


	8. AN

**Hi everybody.**

**I have some sad news for everyone. Since school is starting soon, it's going to be really hard for me to keep updating, so it will be a while before you see the next update.**

**Also, while I have been appreciating the reviews everyone gives me, the views for this fan fic have gone down rapidly, so I may have to discontinue this story. I will let everyone know my decision in the next week or so.**

**Thanks to all of those who have been supportive.**

**-jenjen182 (the author)**


	9. Chapter 7

_**You guys have all been so nice with the reviews that I decided to give this story another shot. I will be updating once a week now because of school starting and having to juggle everything, but I'll make it work. **_

**_The reviews really encouraged me, so thanks to everyone! I'm so excited for TMI Movie this Wednesday! I'm planning on going to the first showing even though I'm practically blind because I needed a new prescription for my glasses and they don't return for a week. However, nothing is going to stop me from seeing the movie I've been talking about for 6 months! Give me a review and tell me if you're going to the TMI Movie!_**

**_Sorry it's short, hope you like it._**

Jace headed into the weapon's room, finally leaving his bed, in which he had stayed for several days planning what he was going to do. He had to get Clary to fall in love with him again. He didn't care if they were brother and sister, he didn't care if she didn't love him. Jace had too. He wasn't going to let Clary go, the only person he would ever love, walk away from him. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the weapon's room and stood there stunned. Clary was there.

He watched with shock and amazement as Clary picked up several seraph blades and one by one threw them to the padded back wall on the targets. She hit every one with perfect accuracy and he couldn't help but smile. He remembered when he first met her- scared, afraid. Now, it seemed like she was competing to win a competition for the next best shadowhunter. Jace chuckled softly and Clary whirled around.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Jace started. "I just came in to practice..."

"That's fine." Clary said stiffly. "Go ahead."

She turned back around and resumed throwing blades at the wall, except, he noticed, that this time she was throwing with anger. The girl who had once been a mundane, small and innocent, was now a deadly assassin. It made him love her even more.

After a couple minutes of back and forth tossing blades around, Jace turned back to Clary and watched her practically kill the punching bag. "Clary, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" She said adamantly, pulling out the hair tie and releasing her fiery locks.

"Well, for starters, what are we?" Jace began, knowing that in the best possible situation she would say 'couple'.

"Brother and sister. Shadowhunters. Fighters. Half human, half angel." She laughed. "Jace, you should look up your answers in a 'I Just Found Out I'm A Shadowhunter' Handbook."

"Seriously Clary!" Jace sounded angry now. "I love you Clarissa Morgenstern, I don't care if you're my sister, I don't care, I don't care-"

"Jace, we are not having this conversation. We are _nothing_." She turned away from him and marched out of the weapon's room, just missing seeing him punch the wall.

"Jace! What are you doing?!" Alec exclaimed fiercely as he and Magnus rushed into the room. Magnus grabbed Jace's bleeding hand and murmured a few words as Jace watched it heal.

"I was just mad, it's nothing." He muttered angrily.

"Listen Shadowhunter, you obviously love Clarissa, why don't-" Magnus started but was cut off by yelling.

"I don't love her! I don't love my sister! Why would you even think that? Why does anyone think that? Ever since we've found her she's just become this spoiled brat who only wants to fight! Why would you think I love her?!" Jace shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sure," A voice whispered out at the corner of the room. "First I'm just a mundane who messes everything up, and now I'm a spoiled brat? Thanks for the pep talk Jace."

"Clary! I didn't mean-" He ran towards her.

"I know what you meant. Fine, I'll leave your life again, and this time, I'll never come back." She whirled around, wiping the tears from her eyes that Jace couldn't see.

* * *

**_Please read, review, and favorite!_**


	10. Chapter 8

**_Welcome to my longest chapter yet! This one will leave you surprised and shocked with the ending twist. Finally, we see a little Clace romance! At last Jace does something right. _**

**_Your reviews are so great and they always make my day. Please, keep it up! It really encourages me to keep writing for you all. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me and provide inspiration!_**

**_Usual disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the plot belongs to me!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

Clary slammed her fingers onto the lowest button in the New York Institute's elevator, panting heavily. She was so done with Jace and all his crap; she was done shedding tears over him. Her feelings for him- _dead_. At least that's what she hoped.

"Stop Clary. Stop!" Jace yelled, dashing towards the elevator. She stabbed the button repeatedly, but it was too late. He was already there, his callused yet gentle hands pushing open the brass doors.

"Please. Listen to me." She looked away from him as he lifted her head up gently, cupping his fingers underneath her chin. "Clary, I didn't mean what I said. I was a jerk. I'm sorry."

She stared up into his eyes, which were a butterscotch golden color. "Jace..."

"Listen to me. Just this time. You don't have to listen to me after this, ever. Please." He begged, pushing on the elevator doors.

Clary let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding and nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to get rid of you. You are not a mundane who messes everything up. You are not a spoiled brat. You are the exact opposite. You make things clear in my mind, Clary. We need you. _I_ need you." He watched her expression carefully, waiting to see her reaction. "You have no idea how sorry I-"

"Shh." She whispered, staring back at him and seeing how he truly felt. Clary pulled on his white V-neck shirt until he was inside the elevator with her. She could feel his body heat radiating off into hers and she could smell him; he smelled like soap and tears and battle. But that's what she loved about him.

"Are you-" He started, his hands shaking.

"Yes." She said with all certainty, guiding his hands to her hips, where they had been 2 years before.

He leaned in, casually twirling a lock of her curling hair. "Clary, did I ever tell you how beautiful your hair is?" He began. She laughed and he kissed her.

It started out as gentle, making up for all that lost time in which his lips were never on hers, but gradually it became more passionate. His hands were on her legs, making her glad she had shaved the day before, and her hands had at last reached their permanent spot; his silky blonde hair. She didn't care if they were brother and sister; it didn't matter. All she cared about was Jace. In this moment, that was all that mattered.

He pushed her up against the elevator, reminding her of their surroundings. Barely looking off to the side, she jammed the button that said 'CLOSE DOORS'. He chuckled against her smiling lips and she pulled her closer to him, throwing her legs around his waist. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, but it was perfect. They had finally reached that harmony. That middle place where everything was, indescribable. Jace was her soulmate; she knew that in this moment. All the guys she'd tried to date while she was away from him... they'd been nothing compared to this.

When his hands reached the hem of her shirt, he pulled back and stared at her with questioning eyes. "Is this... ok?" Jace asked anxiously, out of breath. She noticed his eyes were dark again; they always turned dark when they kissed.

"Yes." She nodded, and lifted her arms up as he pulled it off. He stared at her in amazement, and in that moment, she felt whole.

Soon his shirt was off too, and they were kissing like nothing had happened before. All those brushed lips, his fingers tracing her shoulders; that was nothing. He kissed her neck and she sighed softly, feeling like she was above the clouds, floating in a space of perfect eternity.

Finally, his hands reached the top of her shorts. "Do you..." He began and backed off a little.

"We should wait." She said, sighing. "How else will I surprise you?"

His lips quirked at that, and he smiled. "While it will be difficult, I can wait. Clary, that was perfect, _you are perfect_."

She threw her head back and laughed, then pressed 'OPEN DOORS', throwing her top back on as Jace stared at his t-shirt on the ground.

"What?" She asked him quizzically.

"Honestly- don't I look better with it off?" His arrogant smile was back, even wider than before.

"Put it on!" She giggled again. "Well, its been fun, but now I've got to go."

"Where? Clary, no..." He began, his expression instantly morphing into seriousness as his hands wrapped around her wrists.

"To get coffee idiot." Clary replied, smiling.

"Alright, but come back soon. And when you get back, go straight to my room." His eyebrows jerked up and down.

"Sure, sure." She said sarcastically, as Jace watched the elevator doors close and stared back with longing.

* * *

Clary strolled across the cold concrete of New York city to the nearest Dean and de Luca. She was begging for some of the caffeinated taste and felt like she was on top of the world. _Jace had kissed her. He'd KISSED her!_ She felt like a giddy school girl and grinned, crunching leaves beneath her feet.

"Well, well. Clarissa Morgenstern." A voice purred from behind her and she whirled around to see... Sebastian Verlac.

"Um, hi Sebastian. Nice to see you. Oh, I, uh, go by Clary." She said, a little unsure of his impression of her since she screamed at him last time they'd seen eachother.

"But Clarissa is so much more _beautiful_. And the pleasure is all mine." He said, taking a step closer, his black curls swinging.

She felt trapped and uncomfortable. Something was wrong here, but she couldn't put a finger on it. "I'm, uh, gonna go. I have somewhere I have to be." She lied.

"Really? Going so soon?" He laughed creepily, and Clary backed away. "_I don't think so." _

Suddenly his hand swung out and pressed a thick handkerchief to her nose. She struggled, turning and tossing, but everything was turning, fading into blackness. "Welcome home my beautiful one." Sebastian hissed as the world disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

_***Clears throat*. So? What did you think? Are you standing there with amazement? I hope so. :)**_

_**I really love writing these; it distracts me from my nervousness of school. I'm headed into high school really soon, and I'm so nervous. Hopefully it will go well! I plan on joining the 'Writing Club'. What do you think? Am I worthy?**_

_**Till the next chapter everyone! Please read, review, and favorite!**_


	11. Chapter 9

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_So I had to post this chapter early (usually I update every Monday) because yesterday I saw the Mortal Instruments movie, and I don't know about you guys, but I loved it! I really liked the chemistry with Clary and Jace and the end totally leads to a sequel (they start filming City of Ashes next month)! I won't reveal any spoilers for those who haven't seen it, but it was very, very good. Let's just say I'm buying it on DVD._**

**_Even though this chapter is kinda short, it still reveals a lot about what's going to happen next. I have it all planned out! I might update this coming Monday... or maybe later next week. I start school next week, and I'm so nervous! I wish I could just make a living writing fan fiction, lol._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Jace paced anxiously back and forth in his room, brushing back his hair. It had been 2 hours since Clary had gone to get coffee, and he was seriously concerned. He'd called her after an hour, then called her again, and again, leaving her about 5 voicemail messages. She hadn't picked up on any of them.

"Hello?" He said, speaking into his phone again. "Yes, I'm aware that this is Dean and de Luca. I understand- a coffee joint doesn't deliver. I'm actually calling to see if you've seen a girl by the name of Clary in your café? Long red hair, black shirt and jeans with combat boots?" He waited for the barista to respond. "No? Okay, thanks." He hung up the phone and threw it hard onto his bed and groaned. _Where was Clary?_

* * *

"Awake my gorgeous one." A creepily seductive voice chanted in Clary's ear.

Her eyes fluttered open, releasing vibrant green irises as she took in her surroundings. _Where was she? What happened?_ Then she remembered- Sebastian had kidnapped her. She had to get out of whatever 'this' is.

"Sebastian, what the-" She started but stopped at he slammed his lips onto hers. "Mmm!" She struggled against him, pushing him away.

"What's wrong beauty?" He stared down at her, running a finger through her hair.

"Back off Sebastian, or I'll..." She growled in a combination of fear, rage, and confusion.

"You'll what precious? We are soulmates. We are meant to be." He smiled and kissed her again as she screamed and bit him on the lip, _hard_.

"You did _not _just do that Clarissa." He hissed. "You will regret it." He locked his lips on hers again and pinned her down with his arms. She couldn't move, couldn't block him, so she slipped a hand to her belt, feeling around for her blade. She refused to kiss him back; her lips didn't move and he pushed her down harder.

"Ah!" He cried out as she whipped her blade into his arm, slicing a deep cut down to the bone.

"Get away from me!" She screamed fiercely, brandishing the knife at him as he jumped off of her and backed away.

"Now answer me. Why did you kiss me? Why did you say we are soulmates? _Cause we're not even close_." She purred as she backed him into the corner of what looked like a hotel room.

"My darling, I know you may be upset, because of our relation, but that has nothing to do with the lo-" He panted nervously.

"Our relation? What relation?!" She demanded. "Tell me Sebastian, or I'll kill you!"

He opened his mouth in an 'O' of surprise, then smiled. "You don't know? Oh my love, call me Jonathan. Your brother."

"W-what?" She gasped, dropping her blade sleekly to the floor in shock. "Jace isn't... Jace isn't my brother?"

Sebastian frowned. "Why are you bringing up that blond haired idiot?" His voice shook with hatred. "He doesn't love you; I do, my sweet."

Her expression then turned into one of horror. "You kissed me? I'm your... sister?" He nodded, smiling. "What is wrong with you?! You are sick!" She shrieked.

"Not just sick dearie," He smirked. "In love."

Then he snatched her knife and stabbed her hard, right in her leg.

* * *

Jace walked quickly through central park, twisting and turning his head for any sign of red hair. _Where was she? _He was genuinely afraid for her safety now; she must have been attacked by demons or kidnapped by something. She would have at least let him know if she had decided to pick up bagels too, wouldn't she?

His phone buzzed wildly in his hand. A call. He stared out at the screen and breathed a sigh of relief. "Clary!" He cried into the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Oh no, she's not ok. In fact, she's not ok at all." A masculine voice smirked through the phone.

"Who are you and where is Clary?!" Jace demanded loudly through the phone. "If you hurt her, I swear-"

"You'll do what? Kill me? Well, you'll have to find _us_ first Jace Lightwood." The voice hissed.

"My name is Jace Morgenstern!" He yelled back.

"You don't deserve that name." The menacing person spat and hung up the phone.

A second later, several pictures were sent from Clary's phone to his. Jace gasped as he opened them. They were of her, unconscious and in some sort of hotel room, her right leg cut open and bleeding. A text came in with the pictures.

_I have an idea. Let's play hide and go seek! You have 24 hours to find Clarissa Morgenstern or she bleeds out. Good luck- you'll need it!_

**_Now that was a creepy chapter. I still get shivers as I write it... ugh. Till next post everyone!_**

**_Please read, review, and favorite!_**


	12. Chapter 10

**_Hi!_**

**_I did promise you a new chapter this week, so I'm going to keep up to my word. This one is long once again, so I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I also had my first day of freshman year today. It was alright, but it wasn't as good as I expected it to be. I'm definitely not looking forward to tomorrow, not at all. I wished like 20 times throughout the day that I had my computer so I could write my next chapter! ;(_**

**_Anyway, sorry to drown you with my emoticon tears, and thanks to anyone who reads these little author notes- you guys really make my day. Please keep reviewing, it gives me new ideas and encourages me to write!_**

**_Now, to the chapter!_**

Clary blinked a couple times, yawning out her grogginess. Was she with Jace? She didn't recognize the room she was in, but it looked disgusting. Mold rotted on the walls, and the few windows around it looked like they'd been painted black. She frowned, and got up, then shrieked, seeing that her leg was cut open and bleeding out. She wasn't a doctor, but even she knew that it hit an artery. The wound made her remember Sebastian, how he'd kidnapped her, and that he was her _brother. _He'd kissed her. Disgusting. She felt bile rise up in her throat, and she stumbled in pain to the bathroom, throwing up straight into the toilet. Clary leaned back against the counter, letting it support her and her faulty leg. After flushing, she splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth with an unopened toothbrush and hotel toothpaste laying neatly on scratched and scraped faux granite. The cut now hurt so much that she was in blinding pain, and she searched the wet cupboards for aspirin, but to no avail. Of course; Sebastian wouldn't have given her anything that she could potentially hurt herself with.

Crawling back, she somehow found herself back onto the bed and grabbed a strip of her blood speckled shirt and wrapped it around the wound like a tourniquet. That would slow down the bleeding, for now. Clary took a deep breath, and tried to remember her Shadowhunter training. She had to find a way out of this place. Using one of the unbroken hotel chairs as a makeshift crutch, she pushed and pulled on the door, but realized it was locked from the outside. The windows were tightly sealed with unbreakable plexiglass. _Crap. _What kind of trouble had she gotten herself into? Clary then realized she was parched and peered over to find a bottle of water on the wood peeling side table. There was a note next to it.

_My dearest Clarissa,_

_I have gone out to take care of some errands. I figured you would be thirsty, so I left you some water._

_I will be back soon my love. Be ready for me._

_Yours,_

_Jonathan_

What a psychopath. While part of Clary wanted to take the water bottle and dump it's contents down the sink, she knew that if she didn't drink soon, she might faint of dehydration. Great. Another factor to add to her ever growing causes of death list. She picked up the bottle and examined the water. It looked clear and like any other water bottle you might find at the grocery store. Slowly, she cracked the cap off and took a quick sip.

"Ugh!" She screamed, spitting out the water. It tasted like Lake Lyn, dark, deadly, and laced with poison. She gagged, trying to get it all out, but she knew it was too late. She could feel whatever demonic poison it was spreading through out her body, turning her into something she didn't even know was possible. Clary tried to get up, tried to move to the bathroom again, but her leg hurt so bad... she whimpered. "Jace!" She cried out as darkness swirled around her and overcame her again.

* * *

"By the angel." Isabelle's voice was monotone; Jace had never heard her speak like.. like she was dead. It scared him.

The bloodsucker looked stunned, and Jace could tell he was going to cry. _Sensitive Daylighter_. That's what he would have whispered to Clary if she were here. Then again, if she were here, they wouldn't be having this conversation.

Alec, on the other hand, looked serious and fierce. "We'll find her. Whoever it was couldn't have taken her far."

"What about portals?" Jace was stunned by how breakable he sounded.

"They wouldn't. A portal would alert the Clave. The kidnapper wouldn't want them to know." Simon muttered.

Alec and Jace turned to him with looks of astonishment on their faces.

"What?" Simon said, puzzled. "Clary told me to read up on-" He stopped as Isabelle started crying softly, covering her face. He hugged her and put his hand on her back. "It'll be okay Izzy. Like Alec said. We'll find her."

"How do you know that?!" She shrieked and ran out of the room sobbing.

"We need to find her, within the next 24 hours." Jace said, his tone flat and emotionless like Isabelle's.

"Why?" Alec and Simon both responded at the same time.

"Not that we don't want too, but..." Alec muttered.

"Because of this." Jace showed them the text.

"Holy-" Simon started, but a banging noise startled him. Alec was hitting the wall with his head.

"Jace." Alec finally responded. "Who do you think would do this?"

"Well, there's a lot of guys that hate _this_." He gestured toward his body. "But seriously, let me think..." He leaned back for a second, searching his mind for any threat someone had made to him, a serious threat, not coming from any of those girl's boyfriends he'd met in precarious circumstances before Clary.

_"You'll regret this Jonathan," Sebastian threatened, a vicious smirk creeping up on his face as he watched Jace flinch at hearing his real name. "You'll regret ever loving Clarissa Morgenstern."_

_"Is that a threat?" Jace demanded, a pounding in his ears._

_"You may not know it yet, but she's not yours to love," Sebastian purred, then stepped aside. "We'll meet again, and I won't be so nice next time."_

"Now that you mention it Alec, someone does come to mind..." Jace said, breaking the boys out of their stupor.

"Who?!" Simon and Alec yelled.

"Sebastian Verlac."

It didn't have the effect that Jace had hoped for. Simon looked very confused, while Alec looked stunned.

"I knew it!" A voice cried out, and the three turned to see Izzy staring back at them. "That... that 'thing' hurt Max!"

"Who hurt Max?" Alec stood up, surprised.

"I left for a minute, while I was packing clothes so we could portal back to New York looking for Clary, and I left Max with Sebastian. When I came back, Max was crying, and he said that Sebastian had hit him hard in the jaw when Max said he didn't know where we were going." Isabelle breathed slowly. "I went to confront Sebastian, but apparently he had to leave immediately for 'family matter'. I'm so sure."

"And he threatened me after I went searching for Clary before she portaled out of Idris." Jace replied.

"So... where could they be?" Simon asked.

"Where would someone go if they don't want to be bothered? Some place off limits to Shadowhunters... protected and guarded by some evil force..." Alec thought aloud.

"Of course." Simon breathed.

"You know where she is?" Jace demanded. "Where?"

"Hotel Dumort. _The hotel of death_."

**_'Of course she'd be surrounded by deadly killing machines as well as being kidnapped.' I can totally see Jace saying that!_**

**_You'll have to wait till next Monday to see what the gang decides to do about it! (Yes, they can still find her, time passes slowly in my amazing TMI fan fic world.)_**

**_Bye dear readers! Please read, review, and favorite!_**


	13. Chapter 11

**_I swear, all of you reviews and followers and favoriters (if that's a word) are my life! You are so nice, and your little pep talks about freshman year and Idris Changes Everyone was so great that I feel very inspired. The rest of my freshman week was much better, and I feel great about the school I'm going to now. To everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited, please receive my virtual hug!_**

**_Here comes the 'Please Review!' disclaimer: every review helps my writing confidence skyrocket and I appreciate ideas on where my story should go! Please give me a shout out, por favor, and I will take it into account. Also, if you have any questions about the story, I will usually respond my messaging you back either by PM or in the reviews section, thanks!_**

**_Hopefully everyone likes this chapter. I'm leading up to the big scene in Hotel Dumort... enjoy!_**

"Clarissa?"

Clary immediately sat up robotically and opened her eyes. Sebastian grinned as he saw her eyes were now a dark black/brown, enlaced with a circle of white.

"Brother." She greeted him in a empty, toneless voice.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Feeling?" She asked him back. "To answer your question, I feel no human emotion."

Sebastian couldn't help it; he laughed out loud. He couldn't believe Clary had fallen prey to his trick of pouring liquid from the Mortal Cup into a water bottle and performing a glamour on it. She looked back at him without the slightest bit of feeling; she was now a killing machine at his command.

"Sister, there are others coming, unlike you and I. They want to take you away." Sebastian began. "You must kill them, all except for a blonde haired one."

She nodded. "Picture?"

He pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures, scowling. There were many of her hugging Jace, smiling and laughing, and there were several of her and the Lightwood brats. Finally he found one of Jace, Alec, and Isabelle shoulder to shoulder, in front of some sort of greenhouse.

"Kill the dark haired Shadowhunters, save the blonde." She nodded again.

"Perfect Clarissa." Sebastian smirked. She was all his now; all his _forever._

* * *

_"Are you-" He started, his hands shaking._

_"Yes." She said with all certainty, guiding his hands to her hips, where they had been 2 years before._

_He leaned in, casually twirling a lock of her curling hair. "Clary, did I ever tell you how beautiful your hair is?" He began. She laughed and he kissed her._

_It started out as gentle, making up for all that lost time in which his lips were never on hers, but gradually it became more passionate. He ran his hands around her waist and around her legs, which were silky soft. She smelled like vanilla ice cream and mangoes, Jace's favorite food, and he inhaled deeply, enjoying every single moment with her. Yes, it was this moment... this moment was all that mattered._

"Jace!"

He turned quickly, stumbling out of his daydream. "What?"

"What were you-" Alec stopped, and combed back his dark hair with his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Practically." Jace snatched up a few more blades and slipped one into his boot and one into the empty knife sheath on his waist. He took one last look around the weapon's room, wondering if this would be the last time he was ever in the Institute. Alec let out an exasperated sigh and angrily walked away, as Jace chased him out.

* * *

"Weapons brother?" Clary said in a voice that sounded bored.

"You'll have to earn them Clarissa." Sebastian murmured seductively.

She turned to him, her red hair swaying, and tilted her head with a look of confusion. Sebastian took this as approval and slammed his lips onto hers, hard. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she was having none of it... what was she doing? It looked like she was...

_Slap._ "Clarissa!" Sebastian cried out, clutching his face where Clary had slapped him, leaving a thick red handprint in it's place.

"Yes?" Her voice tinkled.

"Why did you slap me?!" He demanded. The cup's liquid should have made her under his control, obey anything he did to her...

"Slap you?" Again, that look of confusion appeared on what should be an emotionless face. "Brother, I did no such thing."

"Do you see this Clarissa!?" He pointed to his cheek. "Or am I imagining that you hurt your own brother?"

"Seb- Jonathan," She retracted, seeing the look on his face. "I did not hurt you. I obeyed your commands."

"Sure as hell you did sister." Sebastian growled angrily. "Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Do it now." He said sharply.

"Yes brother..." She leaned in and kissed him, and started to lean back, but he pressed her down, cushioning her into him.

"No!" Clary shrieked and suddenly her back started arching in what seemed like a seizure. Sebastian jumped off the bed and stared in astonishment as her eyes rolled into her head, flickering back to green, then switching back to black. Finally, she collapsed, unconscious. He cautiously approached the bed and gently pulled up the lids of her shut eyes with his callused fingers. Her pupils were a rich dark black, the circle of white surrounding them slowly starting to fade. So the spell was temporary. It didn't concern him. As long as Clarissa did his bidding for the time being and he had Jace Lightwood, everything was going to plan.

He smirked as he lay down on the bed next to her, running a hand through his dyed black curls. _Jace Lightwood will regret ever loving Clarissa Morgenstern._

**_How did you like it? Tell me with a review! Till next Monday, my readers, in which we will follow Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon into Hotel Dumort! _****_Also, happy Labor Day to all in the US! _**

**_Please read, review, and favorite!_**


	14. Chapter 12

**_Hi! I'm so, so, so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. High school is jam packed with homework, and my kitchen is actually in reconstruction right now, so it's loud and annoying. Anyway, please forgive me and receive my gift of a fresh chapter!_**

**_And, as always, I do not own the characters, but I own the plot. Thanks!_**

**_Please review!_**

"Witchlight." Jace whispered as he, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon surrounded themselves in a swirling layer of darkness. "Witchlight!"

"Shh!" Isabelle put a finger to her lips, enfulging the room in the sky blue color that the runestone gave off. The hotel of death looked as it sounded: ripped up chairs scattered with mysterious stains cluttered the 'lobby', along with chunks of wood missing where the stairs used to be. Oddly, there was no sign of the Night Children. The vampires tended to enjoy revealing themselves, and while it was normal to have them wait for several moments before appearing, Hotel Dumort looked absolutely deserted.

"Where are they?" Alec hissed, his hand clutching an inactivated seraph blade.

"Raphael should've come out by now." Simon said in a nervous voice. "He never likes to wait before pouncing-"

"Who cares if the bloodsuckers, sorry Simon, don't show themselves? Just watch your back, but avoiding them at all possible would be good; we're too outnumbered. Remember, we're here for Clary." Isabelle whisper shouted.

Suddenly a thumping sound echoed throughout the empty hotel and Simon jumped. Isabelle and Alec looked upward quickly, while Jace clenched his fists, his nails cutting into his hands. _Where are you?_

* * *

"Sister!" Sebastian shook Clary awake, her black eyes never blinking as she stared up at him. "Listen." There was a crunching sound, the sound of boots on shattered debris, probably glass, and faint whispers coming from downstairs.

"The Shadowhunters." Her toneless voice stated as she swung herself mechanically off of the bed to face the rotten wood door.

Sebastian smirked as he handed Clary a shimmering seraph blade. "Do your duty Clarissa. Remember-"

"Save the blonde. Kill the others. Yes brother, I remember." She spat, twirling the knife in her fingers as she crouched into the wall beside the door, preparing to spring at the intruders.

Sebastian wandered off towards the bathroom, watching Clary swing her blade forwards as the door flew open.

* * *

"Clary!" Jace panted, nearly out of breath- he, Alec, Simon, and Izzy had had to climb her whip which had been temporarily used as a grappling hook. "Clary?" He asked again, taking in the empty mold infested room. _What-_

He threw himself backwards as a knife flew towards him, an inch away from his head. Jace pulled out a sword, and swung forwards, watching in amazement as _a girl with fiery red curls _leapt backwards against the wall, flipping in mid-air to land on the remainders of the hotel bed. She ducked just as the sword hit the wall behind her with a thwack, exactly where she would have been a second ago. "Clary?! By the angel, I'm so-" He rushed towards her and she whipped out a small dagger, clutching it till her fingers went white.

"Back away if you want to live." She growled, and her voice was monotone. Jace took a step back, hands up, taking in Clary's appearance. She was wearing her Shadowhunter gear, thank goodness- he hadn't wanted her to have to change clothes when she was kidnapped by Sebastian. However, her skin was substantially pale, and her eyes... her eyes were _brown_ circled with white. It looked unnatural on her. "I'm not going to hurt you Clary. What did he do to you?" He started as she clenched the blade tighter.

"Jace! He's... he's gone!" Isabelle cried out, and Jace turned to see her terrified and shocked expression. "Sebastian portaled! He's gone."

"What have you done to my brother!" Clary screamed, throwing herself onto Jace, lifting the knife above her head. He struggled underneath her, trying to move, but she brought the knife down, its tip poking into his chest...

A hand lunged out and grabbed the knife from Clary, tossing it across the room in a careless gesture. "Simon." Jace breathed. Thank the angel for the Daylighter's reflexes. Clary looked stunned, and then she started beating Jace with her fists. "What have you done! What have you done!" She shrieked endlessly. Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes unfocused as she stared back down at him. She lifted her shaking hands, gasping at them for a moment. "What have _I_ done?" She whimpered as she collapsed to the floor, twisting and turning, her body quivering erratically.

"Clary!" Jace reached towards her, but Alec held him back. "Don't touch her, not right now. She's in Sebastian's control."

"But she fought him!" He yelled back at the Lightwood son. "Dang it, she fought him, and she needs me!"

Clary stopped shaking as suddenly as she started, a little breath coming out of her now open mouth. Her eyes flickered open, back to their glimmering emerald green.

"Clary!" Jace cried, dashing towards her and encompassing her petite body within his long muscled arms. "Clary, it's ok, I'm here now."

"Ja-" She started, then stopped. Her eyes went from dreamy to confused, and she pushed herself away from him and the others, grabbing at the carpet to pull herself backwards.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

* * *

**_Oh yeah, I played the 'amnesia' card! Keep waiting till next Monday to see if Clary can remember the shadow world- and most importantly, Jace. _**

**_And what about Sebastian? Where is he wreaking havoc now? And was her losing her memory part of his plan? Will he come back for her?_**

**_Please read, review, and favorite! AHEM, review please, AHEM._**


	15. AN 2

**Hi!**

**Don't worry everyone, I'm ****_not_**** thinking about canceling this story, *ahem*, that's N-O-T. But I have decided to draw out the suspense for another week, so expect my next update next Monday, k everyone? **

**You guys are the best! Give me a review for a free virtual hug!**

**Thanks,**

**-jenjen182**


	16. Chapter 13

**_Hi! So yes, I pushed this chapter back a week. I'm really sorry, it's just school is great but really kind of crazy, and as there always is, some guy drama is happening in my life right now, so I was grasping for inspiration for this next chapter. I know it's short, but it's all my brain could squeeze out right now._**

**_Anyway, hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

_Her eyes flickered open, back to their glimmering emerald green._

_"Clary!" Jace cried, dashing towards her and encompassing her petite body within his long muscled arms. "Clary, it's ok, I'm here now."_

_"Ja-" She started, then stopped. Her eyes went from dreamy to confused, and she pushed herself away from him and the others, grabbing at the carpet to pull herself backwards._

_"Who are you?" She whispered._

"Clary, it's me, Jace." He said, approaching her slowly. "I'm Jace, don't you remember?"

"Get away from me!" She screamed, trying to push herself away from him. "Who are you?!"

"Clary?" Simon cried out, looking shocked.

She whimpered, flopping onto the bed in a desperate attempt to drag herself away from Jace and the others. "Who is Clary? Who are you?"

"It's ok. I'm your..." Jace searched for the right word. If he said 'boyfriend', then she would probably be even more scared. If he said 'brother', there was no chance of them being together.

"Don't hurt me!" She begged. "Please don't hurt me."

"We're not going to hurt you Clary. We promise, we won't." Alec said in an adamant voice, holding Isabelle as her eyes filled with silent tears.

Jace reached towards her; it was a mistake. "No! Stop! Help me!" She started shrieking in a high pitched voice, one Jace had never heard before.

"C-" He started, but was cut off.

"Help me! I've been kidnapped, someone help me! They're going to hurt me!"

"Shh..." Simon said softly. Clary's eyes flashed towards him and she stared at him in almost a stupor as he walked steadily towards her till he was directly in front of her, pushing Jace out of the way.

"Simon?" Her voice was small and terrified.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied with a relieved sigh.

"Simon, I'm scared." She quivered with fear. "Who are they? Have they kidnapped you?"

"No, they're my friends. They're our friends Clary." He said softly.

"No!" She yanked away from him. "I don't know them! I don't-"

Isabelle darted forward and snatched Clary's arm up, carving in a rune. She collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Jace shouted.

"Relax, it's a harmless knockout rune. We need to get her out of here and back to the Institute. Who knows when those vampires could return." She glanced around the room as if it were suspicious, and paraded out the door. Alec followed her, slipping his blade back into it's sheath. Simon and Jace both reached for Clary, but Jace froze.

"You'd better take her. She won't want to wake up in a stranger's arms." His voice cracked and he stumbled out of the rotten hotel room. Simon looked after him forlornly, wanting to say something, but he didn't know how to help Jace. He was on his own now.

"C'mon Clary, let's get you out of here." Simon said to himself, scooping her up off the bed bridal style and kicking the barely standing door wide open. With one last look he was gone, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**_I'm trying to bring some more of Simon back into the story along with Jace- I feel like the poor Daylighter was being neglected from his role as Clary's best friend. Sizzy may be approaching, along with some Malec! I'm a hardcore fan of them, but this story was just more focused on Clace towards to beginning. Hopefully I'll add a little more of the other couples, along with a ton more of Clace!_**

**_Till next Monday/Tuesday my dear readers, unless I say otherwise! _**

**_Please read, review, and favorite! ;)_**


End file.
